


Oltre la rivalità

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel, Mattia Binotto/Torger "Toto" Wolff
Kudos: 9





	Oltre la rivalità

Si passa le mani sul volto stanco, era tardi, ancora una volta lui e il suo team erano rimasti a osservare le dinamiche della monoposto, ovviamente anche i suoi piloti erano rimasti, quando diceva che erano una squadra unita lo intendeva davvero. "Va bene ragazzi" li vede sollevare tutti la testa verso di lui "abbiamo fatto abbastanza per oggi, le gare si avvicinano, il campionato sta per cominciare, andate pure." Li vede parlottare tra loro, alzandosi, si sofferma sui suoi piloti, Sebastian aveva detto a Charles che sarebbero tornati insieme in camera. In realtà aveva scoperto, per caso ovviamente, i due ragazzi intenti a baciarsi dopo la gara del Brasile, aveva sentito che si scusavano l'uno con l'altro e rinnovavano entrambi il loro amore. Si passa una mano tra i capelli accennando un sorriso, già, l'amore, lui non aveva mai avuto troppo tempo per questo, era da soli pochi mesi che si era riscoperto innamorato, innamorato della persona peggiore, non in quanto persona in se per se, ma in quanto suo rivale, Toto Wolff. Osserva il cellulare sollevando la testa solo per salutare coloro che uscivano e lo salutavano, torna a guardare notando i numerosi messaggi dell'uomo e le varie chiamate, sospira alzandosi, cominciando a sistemarsi a sua volta, una volta che era rimasto solo nella stanza. Solo adesso si concede il lusso di pensare a lui, avevano avuto una brutta lite, sapeva che si erano ripromessi, come prima cosa quando si misero assieme, che la vita privata sarebbe stata fuori dal campo lavorativo, avevano entrambi una certa età, non erano ragazzini, eppure alla fine non era riuscito a mantenere le cose separate, dopotutto il Toto che aveva aizzato quasi tutte le scuderie contro la Ferrari con forti parole, insieme a Christian, era lo stesso che poi pretendeva di baciarlo come se niente fosse, ecco, lui non ci riusciva. Si alza stanco dopo che la stanza fu completamente vuota, afferra la giacca e si avvia all'uscita, era quasi arrivato alla macchina quando nota Sebastian che teneva stretto Charles per i fianchi, lo teneva premuto tra il proprio corpo e il muro, lo stava baciando, era un bacio dolce, senza pretese, per il solo desiderio di sentire l'altro vicino. Charles poggiava le proprie mani sulle spalle dell'altro, sembravano essere in un mondo solo loro. Scuote la testa e decide di chiudere la porta con un po' più forza del dovuto, dando loro il tempo necessario per ricomporsi fingendosi poi stupito. "Oh, ragazzi, siete ancora qui, credevo che foste già sulla strada per l'albergo." Era inutile dire loro che li aveva già scoperti, normalmente erano attenti, lo sapeva, ma un giorno avrebbe comunque dovuto dir loro che non tutti quelli che potevano vederli si sarebbero limitati ad un dolce sorriso e a passare avanti.

Si schiarisce la voce allontanando completamente le mani dal suo compagno di squadra, guarda Charles prima di rivolgersi nuovamente a Mattia. "Mattia, ci siamo fermati per aspettarti, volevamo solo chiederti come stai, ti vediamo piuttosto stanco" lo vede accennare un sorriso "si insomma, noi possiamo fare di più se hai bisogno, sono sicuro di poter parlare anche a nome di Charles." Lo vede annuire e accenna un sorriso spontaneo, lo aveva capito fin da subito che, proprio come lui, se vi era da lavorare non si tirava indietro.

Sorride "grazie ragazzi, ma fate anche più di quello che dovreste, il mio compito è quello di creare una monoposto che sia all'altezza dei vostri sforzi, vi prometto che lo farò" Li vede scambiarsi uno sguardo preoccupato prima di tornare a guardarlo, alla fine aveva sempre saputo che erano, non solo due ottimi lavoratori, ma anche bravi ragazzi. Li saluta restando a guardarli mentre si allontanavano nelle loro auto, era quasi sicuro si sarebbero rincontrati poi, all'albergo, lontano da occhi indiscreti. Sospira tornando a guardare il cellulare, era stanco, ma parte del suo malumore era rivolto a Toto, non poteva certo parlarne a qualcuno, e certo non a loro. Quando ormai la zona fu deserta sale in macchina e si avvia al proprio hotel, era stanco e camminava lentamente, non aveva voglia di affrettarsi. Arriva alla porta e, pigramente, prende la carta per aprirla quando si sente afferrare alle spalle e voltare con forza, era già pronto a controbattere chiunque fosse colui che lo aveva raggiunto alle spalle, si lo avrebbe fatto, se solo la sua bocca non fosse bloccata dalla bocca di lui. Quando si riprende a sufficienza comincia a lottare per liberarsi, alla fine lo vede cedere e allontanarsi. "Ma sei impazzito? Hai idea che siamo in un luogo dove possiamo essere visti? Hai idea di cosa accadrebbe?" Si guarda attorno cominciando a calmarsi non scorgendo nessuno nei dintorni ma, in realtà, non notando qualcuno che lasciava la sua stanza per raggiungere l'uomo che desiderava.

Lo guarda leggermente affannato, lo aveva visto arrivare e si era precipitato da lui di corsa, non lo aveva degnato di una sola risposta, si sentiva impazzire. Arrivato alle sue spalle aveva già perso la lucidità necessaria al suo ruolo, lo aveva baciato, ne aveva sentito il bisogno. "Mattia, sta calmo, non credo qualcuno possa avere interesse a stare fuori dal letto alle due del mattino." Lo vede leggermente confuso che guardava l'orologio al polso.

Le due? Era davvero così tardi? Eh si era tardi, non si era davvero accorto del tempo impiegato, solleva lo sguardo osservando il suo divertito "bhe non importa che ore sono, lo sai che non possiamo fare le cose così alla leggera, e poi già che è così tardi mi spieghi che cosa ci fai tu qui? Va nella tua stanza Toto, sono stanco, voglio riposare." Detto ciò gli da le spalle, passando la carta, aprendo la porta, stava per voltarsi e dargli la buonanotte prima di chiudere la porta quando lo sente spingersi dentro. "Che fai? Toto, davvero non sono nel pieno delle forze, va in camera per favore parliamo domani."

Chiude la porta, lo sente parlare ma non presta davvero ascolto alle sue parole, sapeva il motivo per cui era arrabbiato con lui, ma non lo trovava giusto, si erano sempre detti che la formula uno non si sarebbe messa tra loro, era stato così, finora era stato così, certo poteva tenercela un po' con lui ma nulla che li avesse mai sfiorati davvero, questa volta sembrava furente. "No io non me ne vado, so già come funziona, domani non risponderai a nessuno dei miei messaggi, di nuovo, e tutto il giorno sarai li e io non riuscirò a distogliere la mente da te combinando un casino dietro l'altro."

Lo guarda sollevando un sopracciglio "oh scusa tanto, stai dicendo che il fatto che io debba lavorare tanto ti intacca in qualche modo?"

Si passa una mano tra i capelli "Mattia, lo sai che non intendevo questo, ma permetti che possa mancarmi il mio compagno?" Lo vede sollevare lo sguardo sarcasticamente divertito, sembrava non credergli.

"Sono sicuro che non ti fai mancare la compagnia" si avvia verso il bagno con tutta l'intenzione di fare una doccia indipendentemente dalla presenza di lui, stava per aprire la porta quando una mano la blocca con forza, sospira voltandosi verso di lui incrociando il suo sguardo. "Toto... Ti prego, sono stanco."

"No, no io non merito questo veleno, sono innamorato di te, lo sai che non desidero la compagnia di altri, lo sai che non porterei mai nessuno nel mio letto che non sia tu, che non vorrei mai nessuno."

"Davvero? Bhe tu e Christian avete un bel feeling, mi pare..." Chiude gli occhi sentendo quel bacio strappato con violenza dall'altro.

Azzera le distanze premendo le proprie labbra sulle sue, no, non poteva sopportare che dicesse queste cose, nemmeno ci credeva che lo pensasse, ma questo non vuol dire che lo ferivano di meno. "Mattia, voglio ignorare queste tue ultime parole..." Lo bacia più volte lungo la mascella scendendo poi verso il collo mentre il proprio corpo premeva con più desiderio contro quello dell'altro. Sentiva come fuoco crescere in lui quando era vicino all'uomo, non poteva davvero pensare che chiunque fosse uguale per lui. Gli sfila piano gli occhiali adagiandoli sul ripiano li accanto, fa scivolare le mani sotto la maglietta di lui, era caldo, il suo corpo era bollente proprio come il suo, era sicuro si desiderassero a vicenda, ecco perché resta gelato da quella leggera spinta, da quel rifiuto.

Era tutto perfetto, sentiva la tensione scivolare via man mano che i tocchi di lui si facevano più forti sul proprio corpo, sentiva la testa leggera come poche volte accadeva, sentiva il desiderio invaderlo, voler essere completamente suo, ma non poteva lasciarglielo fare, non poteva lasciarlo vincere così facilmente, lui era seccato dal suo recente comportamento e non avrebbe messo da parte la cosa. Dopo averlo spinto da parte si avvia verso il letto, aveva bisogno del cambio per la doccia. "Scusami, davvero non ho voglia Toto."

No, non era vero, lui lo sapeva, conosceva il suo corpo, semplicemente era un uomo forte e testardo, non era facile farlo capitolare ma, normalmente, era sempre stato capace di ammettere se stava sbagliando, bhe, ci voleva forse una spinta di più per farglielo capire questa volta. In questo momento loro erano Mattia e Toto, non Binotto e Wolff, amava la F1 ma l'avrebbe buttata fuori dal loro rapporto anche con la forza se necessario. A passi calmi si avvicina a lui, lo avvolge, con le braccia, standogli alle spalle, lo sente sospirare appena quando comincia a baciargli il collo, lentamente, tanti piccoli baci che raggiungevano il suo orecchio dove poteva sussurrare all'uomo quanto lo desiderasse, quanto lo amasse.

Voleva controbattere, voleva allontanarlo ancora da se, voleva farlo ma perde la battaglia quando le sue mani cominciano ad accarezzarlo da sotto la maglietta, gli era mancato, lo stava evitando da un po', era arrabbiato e lo riteneva giusto, ma il fatto è che lo amava, amava tutto di lui, i suoi sorrisi, la sua forza, la sua sfacciataggine, i suoi tocchi, non era perfetto, no, ma lo era diventato ai suoi occhi. Si lascia guidare sul letto, in realtà Toto era seduto sul letto, lui gli stava in braccio, quasi non si era accorto che entrambi non avevano più la maglietta se non per quei brividi di freddo che sentiva, o era eccitazione? Non avrebbe saputo dirselo, o comunque preferiva credere fosse così. Si lascia andare completamente tra le sue braccia, poggia la propria schiena al suo torace chiudendo gli occhi godendo delle sue labbra che gli sfioravano la pelle e la mano di lui che scendeva sempre più decisa giù, a slacciare la cintura, abbassare la zip, oltrepassare i boxer, è in quel momento che il freddo scompare.

Chiude gli occhi poggiando la fronte alla sua spalla, la mano carezzava il membro di lui, era caldo e pulsante nella propria mano, questo non lo stava aiutando a rilassarsi, anzi, tenerlo nei pantaloni gli stava, letteralmente, facendo male, ma non aveva importanza, non aveva importanza mettere avanti il suo desiderio, voleva solo che Mattia stesse bene, che si rilassasse, apre piano gli occhi solo quando lo sente muoversi e sfuggire al suo tocco. Incrocia i suoi occhi, aveva temuto che stesse per respingerlo ancora, invece quello che vede lo fa quasi venire senza che fosse toccato. L'uomo era in ginocchio tra le sue gambe, adesso il proprio membro svettava duro e voglioso contro le labbra di lui, è un attimo lo scambio di sguardi prima che la bocca di lui lo portasse a chiudere gli occhi e stringere le lenzuola con forza.

Strano, era così che si sentiva, non era la prima volta che stavano consumando un rapporto, eppure si sentiva come se fosse, non vi era mai stata tanta calma nei loro gesti, non vi era mai stata tanta attenzione. Si erano sempre limitati a darsi tutto il possibile, per amore certo, ma anche per aiutarsi a combattere lo stress reciprocamente. Questa volta non avevano fretta, non avevano il bisogno di scaricare lo stress, era più un mettersi a nudo, non fisico, era come se entrambi si stessero amando per la prima volta concedendo al partner tutte le attenzioni senza preoccuparsi del proprio bisogno.

Si riscuote facendolo sollevare piano dalla sua posizione, entrambi spogliano l'altro prima di stendersi a letto, si stanno guardando negli occhi, lo amava, lo amava e lo aveva capito da tempo, e se Mattia non voleva capire allora avrebbe insistito e alla fine sarebbe stato costretto a cedere. Gli accarezza lentamente un fianco, fa scorrere la mano su e giù lentamente dal fianco al ginocchio un paio di volte prima di stringere la presa su quest'ultimo trascinandolo a mettere la gamba da sopra il suo bacino mentre lui faceva scorrere la mano sui suoi glutei stringendoli. "Non voglio che ti volti, voglio continuare a guardarti negli occhi mentre il tuo corpo diventa il mio." Non gli importava quanto potesse essere scomoda questa posizione, azzera le distanze baciandolo mentre, con la mano, indirizzava il membro contro la sua apertura. Si sente stringere con forza la spalla mentre guadagna centimetri affondando in quel corpo, non importava se fosse la prima volta o meno, si sentiva sempre stordito dalla sensazione di quel calore così forte. Lo stringe a se come possibile afferrandogli la gamba sollevandola di più guadagnando ancora un po', lo vede poggiare la testa alla propria, con gli occhi chiusi, il respiro ormai fuori controllo. Si lecca le labbra alla piacevole sensazione del membro di lui che strusciava tra i propri corpi già umido degli umori del ferrarista, porta una mano a carezzare la schiena, lentamente, risalendo fino ai capelli di lui che afferra con più forza del voluto per trascinarlo in un bacio bisognoso. Gli morde appena il labbro inferiore guardandolo negli occhi, le spinte cominciavano a farsi più veloci e forti, lo attira ancora di più contro il proprio corpo scendendo lungo il suo collo, succhiando lembi di pelle lasciandogli più di un succhiotto, era suo, lo voleva solo per se, non era importante se qualcuno li avrebbe visti, avrebbero solo capito che era meglio gli stessero lontani, lui non era abituato a perdere, in nessun campo.

Era sempre strano, per lui, lasciarsi alle cure di Toto, era abituato a tenere sotto controllo tutto ma con lui no, non ne aveva mai sentito il bisogno, non avrebbe saputo dire quando era iniziata, ma sapeva che non era pronto a vederla finire. Si stringe maggiormente a lui lasciandosi andare completamente, adesso cominciava a sentire davvero troppo caldo, il proprio corpo era al limite, agognava l'appagamento completo. "Toto..."

Incrocia il suo sguardo, a quanto pare non era il solo ad essere al limite, cambia appena posizione sovrastandolo, in parte, in modo da darsi più forza nelle spinte. Si abbassa lungo il suo corpo torturando, con i denti, i capezzoli di lui mentre la mano raggiungeva il suo membro. Aumenta il ritmo al livello del proprio desiderio, muovendo la mano allo stesso modo delle spinte, erano entrambi al limite, si solleva per poterlo baciare proprio nel momento in cui il suo seme li sporca entrambi. Ancora qualche spinta, giusto qualche spinta di più, il suo corpo adesso era molto più caldo e molto più stretto dopo l'orgasmo, la sensazione lo porta ad accelerare ancora di più prima di venire in lui con forza. Sentiva ogni pensiero farsi lontano, ogni problema diventava nullo, la stanchezza della giornata tornava a farsi sentire ma in modo più piacevole. Esce da lui, lentamente, osservandolo muoversi sotto di se, prima di stendersi al suo fianco, stringendolo a se, rubandogli ancora un bacio.

Tiene gli occhi chiusi sistemandosi meglio contro di lui, anche se sembrava assurdo sentiva di meno la stanchezza pesargli addosso in confronto a prima, avrebbe dovuto fare una doccia ma non aveva voglia di muoversi, l'indomani avrebbe sistemato tutto, ora voleva solo concedersi il meritato riposo.

Gli accarezza piano la guancia, era venuto qui per parlargli ma non aveva avuto modo, la situazione li aveva portati a questo, non era dispiaciuto della cosa, come potrebbe, ma prima di lasciarsi andare al sonno vi era una cosa che lui doveva sapere. "Mattia, rimango convinto che il nostro lavoro deve rimanere fuori dalla nostra relazione, ma dato che lo scoprirai comunque domani allora te lo dico adesso, ho lasciato i team che stanno contro la Ferrari. No, non credere che io mi sia sentito in obbligo o cose simili, semplicemente era la cosa che mi conveniva fare." Lo vede aprire gli occhi e incrociare il proprio sguardo, non avevano mai avuto bisogno di mentirsi, era quello che più di tutto rendeva solido il loro rapporto, non avevano motivo di pensare che qualcosa fosse fatto per interesse. Lo vede tornare a chiudere gli occhi e poggiarsi a lui, lo stringe rilassandosi a sua volta, adesso era pronto a lasciarsi andare ad un meritato riposo.

Lo sente allontanarsi dalle proprie labbra e ancora una volta si spinge contro di lui per prolungare quel contatto, lo sente sorridere sulle proprie labbra e spingersi ancora contro di se per approfondire quel contatto. Odiava quando arrivava questo momento, era sempre più difficile accettare di doversi fingere colleghi al resto del mondo, ma non avevano scelta, si separano continuando a guardarsi negli occhi. Solleva una mano accarezzando la guancia di Seb, il suo Seb, lo vede sorridere, non credeva ci fosse qualcosa di più dolce di un suo sorriso.

"Charles, dobbiamo andare, lo sai" si avvicina ancora baciandolo a stampo sentendosi stringere di più, anche lui avrebbe preferito restare in quella bolla privata, ma non era possibile.

Sospira poggiando la fronte alla sua, si lo so, adesso andiamo" incrocia i suoi occhi accennando un sorriso "così ti faccio vedere che ieri non ero assonnato a causa dell'ora, ho visto davvero Toto che baciava Mattia." Apre la porta assicurandosi che nessuno fosse nei paraggi in modo da poter uscire di la indisturbati.

Ride per poi seguirlo assicurandosi di chiudere la porta "Charles, davvero io non credo sia possibile, pensaci era tardi, forse hai visto uno che ci somigliava."

"Ok am- Sebastian, era tardi ma io so cosa ho visto, erano loro, te lo dimostrerò, sono sicuro che Mattia non ha ancora raggiunto i box, non ci ha ancora richiamati quindi..."

Scuote la testa divertito per poi nascondersi al primo angolo disponibile osservando la stanza di Mattia "per me perdiamo tempo."

"Solo perché sei un malfidato" sapeva cosa aveva visto, non lo aveva immaginato, certo era possibile che Toto fosse andato via, ma qualcosa gli diceva che non era così.

Stava scendendo per fare colazione quando vede i due ferraristi stare poggiati al muro, forse parlavano ma non sembrava così, Sebastian stava con le braccia incrociate e un'espressione piuttosto divertita, Charles, invece, stava cercando di guardare qualcosa, ma cosa? Si avvicina a loro incrociando lo sguardo del tedesco "salve ragazzi, che state combinando."

Si volta ad osservarlo solo per un secondo prima di tornare a guardare la stanza "voglio mostrare a Sebastian che non mi sogno le cose."

Guarda confuso il tedesco che lo guardava con un sorriso paziente.

"Charles si è convinto ch-"

"Non me ne sono convinto Seb, è così!"

Ridacchia scuotendo la testa "ok, Charles ha detto che ieri Toto ha raggiunto Mattia, alle due del mattino passate, dinanzi alla sua camera e che lo ha baciato prima di entrare insieme."

Ride appena scuotendo la testa "non mi sembra possibile, insomma sono entrambi responsabili, se pure avessero qualcosa insieme non si farebbero beccare a quest-... Aspetta, hai detto che era tardi? Allora tu che ci facevi in giro? Anche tu dovevi raggiungere una stanza non tua?" Lo guarda sgranare gli occhi, a quanto pare ci aveva preso, sorride divertito insistendo "chi era Charles? Possiamo saperlo?" 

"No, io non dovevo raggiungere la stanza di nessuno, solo la mia, mi sono attardato per salutare degli amici, tutto qui." Stringe appena i pugni, avrebbe voluto parlare a tutti del perché aveva lasciato la sua camera a quell'ora, ma no, non era possibile. Si riscuote dai suoi pensieri sentendo la porta che veniva aperta e Mattia che ne usciva. "Oh, eccolo."

Si affaccia appena a sua volta con Lewis osservando l'uomo uscire dalla stanza "si, eccolo, ma è solo."

Assottiglia lo sguardo, no, lui sapeva cosa aveva visto, passano una manciata di secondi che sembrano un'eternità prima di vedere il loro capo voltarsi divertito e incitare qualcuno a non fare il bambino e a uscire dalla stanza. Sente il cuore battere a mille, lo sapeva, sapeva di non aver sognato la cosa, Toto stava uscendo dalla sua stanza e, anche se velocemente, aveva rubato un bacio a Mattia che lo aveva spinto, ma senza cattiveria. Osservano i due parlottare per qualche momento prima di avviarsi verso la nuova giornata lavorativa. Quando furono scomparsi alla vista restano ancora un po' in silenzio, osserva il volto del suo compagno e del suo collega, sembravano increduli per quanto avevano visto. "Allora? Avevo sognato eh?" Li vede alzare lo sguardo verso di se "chi è che aveva ragione, malfidati? Io, io, io." Ridacchia avviandosi verso l'ascensore a sua volta.

Si riscuote incrociando lo sguardo di Lewis prima di incamminarsi a loro volta, osserva Charles aspettarli e accenna un sorriso, sembrava al settimo cielo, amava il suo ragazzo, ma sapeva lo avrebbe torturato a lungo con questa storia.

Si appoggia alle pareti dell'ascensore pensando ancora alla scena di poco fa, ovviamente non aveva nulla in contrario, anzi, riteneva che fosse meglio per Toto avere qualcuno con cui condividere lo stress, sorride appena scuotendo la testa osservando il ragazzino. "Allora Charles, dicci la verità, chi sei andato a trovare tu?" Lo vede sussultare appena e accenna un sorriso, era così chiaro il loro sentimento, sperava solo che lo fosse solo per lui che passava diverso tempo con i due.


End file.
